Office Rules
by Golden Violence
Summary: In need of money, Alfred goes to his employer for a raise. Although Mr. Braginsky is willing to delve out such payment, Alfred's going to have to work for it. Rusame. Slash. AU. Pwp. One-shot.


**So I currently run an askblog on tumblr for rusame smut. For my blog, I both create drabbles/one-shots as well as illustrations for each prompt I receive. I've decided to post them on this account as well as my other smutfics that I will upload eventually.**

**I'll post a link to the askblog on my profile if anyone's interested.**

**Warnings: Office blowjob, dubcon (I guess? Depending upon your definition. Alfred blows for pay).**

* * *

"So…you're demanding a raise, Mr. Jones?"

Alfred gave a sharp nod in response, trying to keep his eyes hard and determined. His gaze wavered, however, and his boss saw right through his facade. A smirk tinged the intimidating man's face, and a feeling of defeat coiled in his employee's stomach.

Mr. Braginsky leaned back in his leather chair, the white light cascading down on his thick, silver hair. The windows created the back wall of the room and provided the only source of light. It cast a shadow on the Russian's face, adding an ominous hint to his grim expression. His amethyst eyes were deceptive and hollow, and Alfred was already dreading the words that would emerge from him next.

"And what makes you think you deserve it?" A cruel smirk. He folded his hands over his stomach and gave Alfred an expectant look, his gaze never leaving the younger man's face. Alfred's cheeks reddened under Mr. Braginsky's perceptive glare, suddenly feeling a bit exposed.

Flustered, Alfred gave his nervous response, "W-well…I've been working here for a few years now without promotion or pay-raise. And my brother recently was fired from his job, so we could use th—"

"Cut the emotional bullshit, Mr. Jones. I don't care about your personal life or your private agenda. Why do you think you should get a raise rather than someone else? Perhaps the reason why you've gone so long without any change in your job status is because you've proven to be inept in your work." The Russian pulled out a few documents from his desk, leafing through a file. Alfred could feel his heart twisting in his chest, his stomach erupting with sheer anxiety.

Licking his lips, Mr. Braginsky spoke ruthlessly, "From my records, you're constantly late for work, you've had an excessive amount of filing slip-ups, you take extra time off for lunch, you've been reported several times for goofing around with your co-workers during work hours, you take an abundant amount of breaks in the smoking room that appear to be for your own leisure rather than because you actually need to smoke, the amount of sales you actually make are noticeably behind the rest…"

He paused, snapping the folder shut. His white-laced, cold eyes flicked back to the man in question. "Really, it's a wonder how you're even still employed here."

Alfred swallowed meekly, his voice small and timid when he finally replied, "A-are you going to fire me?"

Mr. Braginsky's lips twisted into a devious grin. "That's entirely up to you. While your abilities to actually work your position have proven to be quite poor, and you're obviously an incompetent, worthless addition to this company…" His smirk grew when Alfred grimaced. "…you are fortunately quite pleasing to the eye."

Alfred's blush deepened at that. "W-what?"

"I'll tell you what. You can keep your job. You can even have that raise you wanted on one condition and one condition only." Mr. Braginsky uncrossed his legs, leaning back in his chair.

A burning, hollow feeling expanded in Alfred's gut, warning signs blaring in his head, and he suddenly felt dizzy. Everything was spinning, everything was uncoordinated, faster and faster, a muting buzz ringing in his ear. He knew what was coming, but all he managed to squeak out in that moment was "And what might that be…s-sir?"

Mr. Braginsky unbuttoned his pants. "I want you to blow me." He slowly undid the zipper, and Alfred could see his underwear peeking out of the fly. "And I want you to continue to offer your oral services at my every request." A chilling twist of the lips. "And as long as you do this, I'll let you have your job. If I'm nice, I might even throw in a bonus on occasion."

"You want me to give you sexual services in return for money. You want me to be your whore." An overwhelming sense of loss overcame Alfred, revealed in his shallow, melancholy tone. He knew he had no choice. His brother was already out of a job; he couldn't follow.

"If you won't accept my generous offer, which, believe me, is very generous considering the actual work you do here is nominal and I could have my cock sucked for cheaper prices, then I'll be forced to fire you. I don't need a useless worker." Even as he said this, Mr. Braginsky knew just as well as Alfred what the boy's answer would be, and it showed on his face. "So…are you going to accept my offer or not?"

The next few moments were a blur, for the next thing Alfred remembered was being on his knees in between Mr. Braginsky's thighs. He had pulled the man's pants out of the way and was rubbing the bulge in his underwear, feeling his half-hard erection. The employer was grinning smugly down at him, his piercing eyes watching the conflicting contortions of Alfred's face as he felt the cock presented.

"I knew you'd see it my way…" Mr. Braginsky purred, resting the side of his head on his knuckles. "Go on then. Pull it out."

Alfred flushed miserably at the command, but it kick-started him into action. Once he'd released the cock from its confines, he gawked at the mere size of the man's length and girth for a moment, eliciting a rumbling chuckle from Mr. Braginsky. "What are you waiting for? Get to work."

Alfred's widened blue eyes flicked up to the other at that, but he said nothing, choosing to just push himself along. His palm glided up and down the man's warm shaft, feeling the pulsing heat that ran through the hardened member. His eyes were glued to the cock before him, entranced by the pallor of the length, the rosy tip, and for a moment it all felt surreal. He was actually doing this. He was one of those office sluts he saw in those porn videos. And though he felt ashamed and wrong and disgusting, Alfred also felt a tinge of _excitement _twist in his groin. Which just amplified his inevitable humiliation.

Musk filled and clouded Alfred's senses when he finally leaned in and dragged his tongue up his employer's cock. He lapped up the side, tracing the dorsal vein, pressing teasing kisses to the shaft. Mr. Braginsky sighed in satisfaction when the boy finally began to orally please him, his eyes falling closed as he relaxed in his chair. He filtered a hand through Alfred's soft, golden hair, pulling him into his groin.

Getting the message, Alfred began to lick his boss's cock fervently, basking in the pleasured hitches of Mr. Braginsky's breath before finally taking the tip into his mouth. Teasingly, he dug his tongue into his employer's foreskin, lapping at him in a way that made the Russian's toes curl. It was just before the man began to grow impatient that the younger boy closed his plush lips around the rosy head, suckling the flesh tenderly. The soft moan that Alfred earned sent pleasured shivers straight down to his cock.

Alfred ran his tongue up and down the side of Mr. Braginsky's cock as he took more of it in, his ruby lips spreading painfully wide to accommodate the man's massive girth. Although he tried, in the end Alfred could only manage to take in about half of his employer's member. But even this seemed to impress the Russian.

Coiling his slender finger around the boy's wayward strand of hair, Mr. Braginsky crooned, "You've done this before, haven't you?"

Alfred's beautiful blue eyes kept contact with his employer's, and he began to take the man's throbbing erection in and out of his mouth, bobbing slowly at first. He moaned around the shaft, eyes glazing over as warmth bloomed in his groin. Mr. Braginsky smirked. He took that as a yes.

"This is more of a treat for you than anything, isn't it?" He shuddered when he felt Alfred's tongue drag up against his slit just perfectly, felt the head of his cock press up against the slick back of Alfred's throat. "You love sucking cock, don't you?"

Alfred couldn't deny that his pants had become painfully tight by this point. Mr. Braginsky was right. He had sucked cock before, many times. He loved the way it felt in his throat, warm and throbbing, filling his oral cavity up to the very brim. He loved feeling the other's need, the other's lust, the other's shivers of pleasure. It was an addicting feeling for Alfred, and while the reason for why he was sucking Mr. Braginsky's cock was morally shady and embarrassing, the younger male couldn't help but get off on it.

Mouth stuffed with cock, Alfred began to pump the man faster. He wrapped both hands around the part he couldn't reach with his lips, caressing and stroking the heated shaft into his mouth. He swallowed and bobbed his head to the best of his ability, eyes fluttering when he heard the other's sweet moans. Damn, he wished he could touch himself right then…

The sounds of clacking heels that strode past the closed door from time to time enthralled him even more. The mere possibility of being caught sucking his boss's cock turned Alfred on immensely, and Mr. Braginsky seemed to have the same kink. The boy almost wished someone would come in the office room, just to see other fidget. Just to see him scramble to hide his obvious arousal, to watch from under the desk, cock slurred in his mouth as Mr. Braginsky curtly tried to steer the unwanted company away with petty excuses. They would stall, and he would be flustered until finally his infernal desire would override his learned manners, and he would just _snap_…

When his actions had become lazy due to his wandering mind, Mr. Braginsky grasped the opportunity to start fucking Alfred's face.

Tears sprung to the boy's face when the large cock was forced down his throat farther than it'd been willing to go, his employer's fingernails digging into the back of his skull as he pistoned his hips. Alfred struggled to breath as the erection pumped in and out of him at a rabid, intense, /wild/ speed. His reddened blue eyes stared up at Mr. Braginsky pleadingly, earning only a sadistic smirk in return. "Choke on it, whore."

Alfred did just that, his air passageways practically blocked as the other rammed into him animalistically. Despite the discomfort, his own member only hardened all the more, the excitement and horror of the situation going straight to his cock. He sucked down as much as he could, feeling the precum begin to drizzle down the back of his throat. He knew Mr. Braginsky was near completion.

With a muffled but satisfying cry, Mr. Braginsky's essence filled his mouth.

As much as Alfred wanted to just take a large, deep breath to recover the oxygen he'd lost, he knew his job wasn't over. The older man gripped his jaw tight, looming over his employee as he grunted, "Swallow."

Alfred could _feel_ the power embedded in Mr. Braginsky's voice, and did exactly what he was told. He swallowed his boss's salty cum, his face reddening as an overwhelming sense of shame overcame him. He'd just sucked cock for money. He'd blown his boss for a job.

And he'd /_oved_ it.

Mr. Braginsky smirked condescendingly at the other, buttoning up his pants before he attempted to recollect himself. He brushed a hand through his hair and straightened his jacket, fidgeted with his tie. A smug look overcame his features when he noticed Alfred's obvious arousal. "You might want to deal with that in the bathroom, Mr. Jones. I'm sure nobody will notice your absence considering all the breaks you tend to take."

Alfred just blushed as he rose to his feet, brushing the lint off his knees. He wiped his mouth, removing the spittel and cum that had remained. "C-can I go now, sir?" He didn't want to upset the domineering man.

Mr. Braginsky merely chuckled. "Da, you may. I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Jones. And the day after. And the day after that." He cracked his fingers, looking down. "And you'll absolutely love it, like the whore you are."

Feelings conflicting between shame and excitement at that promise, Alfred took his leave.


End file.
